Interaktywny fanfik 3
Poprzednia strona - No i? Na pewno nie zdążymy przed końcem przerwy, a i tak nie mamy niczego, co możemy tak stracić - odparł Mistrz, a gwizdek zaczynający drugą połowę przerwał innym. Łysy cicho wzdychnął. W życiu by się do tego nie przyznał, ale serio się martwił o Louisa. Wprawdzie mógłby zarządzić, że włączają nagrywanie i jadą po Szkota albo sam pojechać, a potem sprawdzić wynik w Internecie, ale wtedy by pokazał, że ma uczucia inne niż chęć spuszczenia wpi*rdolu. Może to nie byłoby takie złe, jak mu się wydaje, ale nie wie, czy to na pewno prawda… Za to był prawie pewny, że Louisowi nic ta godzina w tę lub tamtą nie zrobi… Raczej nikt nie porywa tylko po to, by kogoś zabić, bo to można zrobić z ukrycia snajperką, jeśli dobrze się to zrobi, to nie będzie śladów. Sam to kiedyś robił i nikt nawet się nie domyślił, że to on. Trudno, musiał się spróbować rozluźnić, ale bez wspomagania jest mu coraz trudniej, a wiedział z doświadczenia, że jak otworzy, to zamiast za godzinę ruszą jutro. Na jednym się nigdy nie kończy, poza tym, pół litra na czterech to nic. - Poza stratami moralnymi raczej nic. - Łysy niechętnie się zgodził, po czym skierował dziób na telewizor. Idealnie wtedy, gdy obraz zaczął delikatnie śnieżyć. - K*rwa - przeklnął wyciągając telefon. - Sprawdźcie, czy na Eurosporcie działa, a ja już zacznę ogarniać streama - polecił. Niestety ogólnie sygnał stawał się coraz słabszy. Łysy przeglądał Internet, ale po chwili spojrzał na wszystkich niesamowicie poważnym wzrokiem, po którym już było widać, że dla kogoś to się niedobrze skończy. - O co chodzi? - odparł Rudy widząc to. - Zabiję ją… Zabiję… - mruczał pod nosem. - Kogo? - wtrącił Hiro. - Ją… Najpierw porwała Louisa, teraz w jakiś sposób sygnał… Nie schowa się nawet w Korei… - dodał. - Rudy, Hiro, bieremy sprzęt, Mistrz, odpalaj Rydwan. Wszyscy pokiwali głowami i ruszyli do zadań. Łysy, Rudy i Hiro udali się do magazynu i wzięli różne dziwne urządzenia wykradzione z chińskich laboratoriów lub ruskich magazynów, nie licząc konwencjonalnej broni. Nie wiedzieli, z czym będą mieli do czynienia, a niestety już trafili na przeciwników, którym seria z kałacha nie robiła zbyt wiele. Dlatego też woleli mieć wszystko, co ma szansę się przydać. Jednak paradoksalnie nie było tego zbyt wiele. ---- - To tutaj - odparł Łysy parkując pod jakąś ruderą niewyróżniającą się niczym wśród okolicy. Po prostu Praga Północ. - Przygotujcie się - dodał przeładowując swojego składaka. Rudy i Mistrz zrobili to ze swoimi karabinami. Hiro jako jedyny nie chciał dotykać broni palnej, więc miał przy sobie katanę. - Na początku pytamy czy strzelamy? - dopytał Rudy. - Cóż, strzelanie byłoby szybsze, ale lepiej spytać - odparł Hiro. - Tak, nie wiemy, o co chodzi, a nie rozmawialiście z nią… I to jest jakaś większa sprawa - odpowiedział Łysy. - Nie wiem, jaka, ale możliwe, że wdepnęliśmy w g*wno większe niż wtedy w Nikaragui, więc chcę wiedzieć tak wiele, jak tylko zechce powiedzieć. - Niech Ci będzie - odparł Rudy. - Idziemy. Wszyscy wyskoczyli z samochodu i przywarli do ścian wokół drzwi. Łysy trącił skrzydłem klamkę. Drzwi się delikatnie odchyliły. Ponieważ przez chwilę nic się nie stało, dlatego też zdecydował otworzyć je na oścież. Nadal nic się nie stało. Dał skrzydłem znać, że wchodzą. Oba karabiny oraz składak były odbezpieczone i w każdej chwili gotowe do strzału. Było ciemno, jedynym źródłem światła był mały ekranik oświetlający twarz młodej królicy, na której było widoczne niewyobrażalne skupienie, nieporównywalnie większe od tego, którego doświadcza snajper próbując zabić ustrzelić 1 przestępcę w czasie corocznej Wielkiej Bitwy o Karpia w Lidlu połączonej z nową partią crocsów nie raniąc żadnych cywili, przez co nie zauważyła swoich gości. Łysy zaczekał jakiś czas, aż w końcu stracił cierpliwość, podniósł kawałek rury z podłogi i walnął nią w stół. Królica wysoko podskoczyła upuszczając to coś, co trzymała w rękach. W pokoju nagle stała się światłość. Królica z gracją spadła na ziemię. Miała długie blond włosy uczesane w sposób, który kilka osób na świecie jest w stanie nazwać, biały mundurek i niebieską, krótką spódniczkę, z której było widać jej długie nogi. Szybko podniosła swoje urządzenie spojrzała na ekran, po czym na Łysego z furią w oczach. - Przez godzinę szłam na rekord!!! - krzyknęła wyciągając rękę przed siebie. Tajemnicza siła popchnęła Łysego do ściany. Karabiny Rudego i Mistrza nagle upadły na ziemię. - Godzinę!!! Wiecie, co to znaczy? - To tylko gra… I my nie po to przyszliśmy… - odparł Rudy, ale zaraz po tym wylądował obok Łysego. - TYLKO GRA!!!? - stwierdziła królica formując w dłoni kulę ognia. - Uspokój się, on się nie zna - odparł Łysy. - A ja sam się nie raz, nie dwa wnerwiałem na lagi… - Poważnie? - zapytała, ale nadal nie zgasiła ognistego pocisku w ręce. Następna część Co dalej? A) Spróbujcie zagadać i uspokoić. B) Zapytajcie o Louisa. C) Spróbujcie zaatakować. Kategoria:Fanfiki Kategoria:Hussarya33 Kategoria:Interaktywny fanfik